Office Romance
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: Who ever knew an office romance could go so well


They'd been dating about 8 months when she found out that Greg harboured a secret fantasy. Turned on didn't do justice to how she felt when he explained and she couldn't even imagine how it would feel to help him see it out, but she was determined to try. It took her weeks of planning, working their shift patterns around, finding out when would be the opportune moment, and most importantly, when they wouldn't get caught.  
Lestrade returned to his Scotland Yard office around 3. A recent triple homicide had put him way behind on his paperwork and so he had decided to take the evening to get on top of it before the Chief Inspector pulled him off active duty. He told Molly that he'd be working late and proceeded to work his way through the mountain of paperwork on, and around, his desk.  
Five hours later he was still at it and his eyes were starting to burn. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes and it wasn't long before he started to drift off, but the click of his door opening brought him back round.  
"Molly, hi, what are you doing up here? Didn't I tell you I was working late this evening?" Molly didn't come to the Yard often, usually only on cases with some strange cause of death, and he had none of those open at the moment.  
"Yes, you did" she replied "but I had to pick something up from Barts so thought I'd pop by and see how you were getting on". She was lying to him, she just wanted to see him to put her plan into action. They never lied to each other, but she knew that this was all for the greater good. "You look like you're struggling" she stated while walking into his office.  
"Hmm, a bit, just the old eyes."  
"Maybe a little less of the horrendous fluorescent light will help" she told him reaching for the light switch, plunging the room into darkness, with only a green glow coming from the outer bullpen as everyone else had gone for the night.  
"That does feel better, but I really need to get this work done Molly"  
"Shhh, it's OK" she said gently, "you can give yourself 10 minutes rest." She walked round behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tense muscle under his shirt, and gently started to massage them.  
He couldn't hold in the gentle moan that escaped lips as she worked her fingers into the tense muscles in his back. He knew in his head that he should pull away from her and get back to his work, but what she was doing just felt too good. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to switch off and just enjoy the sensation of her hands on him.  
She could feel him start to relax under hands and saw his eyes drift closed as his head lulled forwards, allowing her access to his neck. She gently leant forward and slowly kissed the side of his neck, knowing how much he loved it. Greg moaned again, he was lost in the moment, all thoughts of work out of his mind. Molly knew this was her moment and slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and moved round to sit on his lap. She saw his eyes open slowly, a small smile on his face. She ran her fingers down the side of his face before leaning in to gently kiss him, her lips making the faintest of contacts with his. He instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and forcing their lips tighter together. He would have been happy to stay like this for the rest of his life.  
While gentle, their kiss was still full of passion and one that after time forced them apart for air.  
"Molly as wonderful as this is, and not that im complaining, but what brought it on?"  
"Well you've been working so hard recently, I was passing by and thought you deserved a little pick me up"  
"You really are amazing, you know that?"  
"Im just getting started"  
He missed the contact between them immediately as she stood up, but his heart was in his throat as she knelt down inbetween his chair and desk.  
"Molls, what are you doing?" He stuttered as she slid her hands along the tops of his thighs.  
"Shhhh, it's ok" she whispered, moving her hands up to his belt. She slowly started to undo it before his hands came to rest upon hers.  
"Molly, babe, we really shouldn't be doing this here"  
"It's OK Greg, there's no one around" she replied gently before sliding her hand under the waistband of his suit trousers and running her palm over the front of him.  
"Molls, you really don't have…" he was cut off when her hand slipped into his boxers and took his already semi-erect cock in her hand. She saw his head drop back, his eyes close and his mouth drop open as she started to slide her hand up and down the length of him.  
"Oh christ that feels good" he managed to moan as her hand continued its ministrations. He managed to suppress a disappointed groan as she removed her hand but his mind was quickly elsewhere when she pulled his trousers open and his boxers down, allowing his now very hard erection out in to the open. She wrapped her hand around his straining cock, smoothly stroking it up and down, feeling the heat in her palm. Greg's eyes drifted closed again, his chin resting on his chest, revelling in the sensation of her around him but his eyes flew open when he felt the warmth of her mouth surround him.  
"Molls, I…" she lifted her hand and rested two fingers against his lips to quieten him before sliding the length of him into her willing mouth and teasingly wrapping her lips around the base of his cock. As she pulled her mouth up along his length she allowed her tongue to languish on him, gently licking along the underside. She wrapped her tongue around the engorged head, licking up the bead of pre-cum from the slit. She plunged her mouth back around him greedily, loving the feel and taste of him in her mouth, working her mouth up and down while one hand grasped onto his thigh. As she teased him mercilessly, he took the fingers that were resting against his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking them eagerly while wrapping his tongue around them. She could feel him tense underneath under, knowing from experience that he was close. He sucked harder on her fingers, knowing that if he didn't he could very easily let out a yell that would alert anyone still left in the building to what was going on.  
"Molly, oh god, so close"  
"I know gorgeous, it's OK, just relax"  
She took his whole length in her mouth, swallowing him down, working her mouth up and down while one of his hands gripped the arm of his chair and the other rested gently on the back of her head. He sucked harder on her fingers as she worked him to completion. He couldn't hold back the groans that escaped his mouth as he felt himself empty into her willing mouth, swallowing down everything that produced. She felt him relax underneath her after his release and slowly slid her mouth off of his softening cock, licking her lips as she did. She smiled to herself as she took in the look of bliss on his face, his eyes slowly opening to meet her gaze. He smiled back at her and pulled her up off of her knees for a searing kiss, tasting himself on her tongue.  
"You truly are fantastic you know. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."  
"Well, you do have your moments of being fantastic yourself mister"  
He kissed her again, much more gently this time, but with no less passion behind it.  
"I can't believe you just did that" he laughed "how am I ever supposed to get any work done in here from now on?"  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. Anyway, it was your fantasy, surely after you told me you must have thought about it happening?"  
"Thought about it, of course, but never thought it would actually happen"  
"Well, see what happens when you're good"  
"I'm always good!" he mock exclaimed  
"Yeah yeah, of course you are dear" she replied jokingly.  
"Just you wait, I'll get you back"  
"I can't wait" she smiled.


End file.
